roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Strangerhood characters
This is a list of characters from the machinima series The Strangerhood. Sam :*Real name: Mr. SmiggletonThe man behind the omnipotent voice indistinctly referred to both Sam and Dutchmiller as "Officier Balthazar" and "Mr. Smiggleton". It is not revealed which name corresponds to which person. Once again, spelling is unconfirmed. :*Voice actor: David Zellner (Season 1), Paul Marino (Season 2 - as Scientist Sam) :*Episode Appearances: All Sam, aged 26, is the straight man of the series. He sings to himself in the shower and is a little assertive and whiny at times, especially when he doesn't know what is going on, but for the most part he is friendly. He seems to be the only person in the group who is "normal" and aware of what is going on around them. He has been wearing the mysterious mans' underwear, which is what made him think his name was Sam, because the underwear had the name "Sam" written in them. Because of the direction in which the scientist Sam turns to talk and the order in which he gives his indistinct name description, it's more than likely that the Young Sam is really Mr. Smiggleton. He objects to this name for himself though. He returns to a world much like the late 1990s. He is unsure if the events on Strangerhood Lane were just a dream. According to the ending montage "It was. Probably." Wade :*Real name: President Wade :*Voice actor: Joel Heyman :*Episode Appearances: All Wade likes to party and sometimes suggests his name is Durnt. He appears to be the stereotypical depiction of either a hippie or a "party dude", and it always sounds as if he is perpetually stoned, complete with memories of things that have never happened. In Episode 8, his discovery of a police uniform and squad car, most likely supplied by the Omnipotent Voice, leads him to become Officer Wade and act as the unofficial policeman of the Strangerhood for several episodes. In Episode 10, his recreation of the Mona Lisa (with his own face, for some reason) shows he has surprising skill at painting. In the final episode, he is revealed to become the "most popular president ever elected... in Durntakistan". Dr. Chalmers *Real name: Unknown (but Seamus McMurphpatrick in a joke) *Voice actor: Dan Godwin :*Episode Appearances: 1-6, 8-10, 12-17 Dr. Cornelius Chalmers Esq. III is intelligent, but becomes easily irritated at people. He often finds many things about which to complain, such as modern technology and the others in the group. He frequently uses the expression "I mean, really!" when annoyed, and is seen at one point saying "What up dawg?". Dr. Chalmers likes to play chess, sometimes against himself, and has a strange obsession with collecting refrigerators. When he drinks milk, he becomes "all congested" and his voice briefly sounds like the Omnipotent Voice (see below). In episode 16, the scientist Sam says that Chalmers' actual name is Seamus McMurphpatrick, leading Chalmers to believe he is Irish; just before Chalmers is returned to his own time in episode 17, the scientist Sam reveals to the others that "he was just kidding about Chalmers being Irish". Chalmers is returned to the year 1972, where he becomes known as the "disco leprechaun" of North Cleveland. Tovar :*Real name: Unknown :*Voice actor: Burnie Burns :*Episode Appearances: 1-6, 9-17, Season 2 Episode 4 Tovar is the token ethnic minority of the group. He has a very strong and silly accent, and tends to be absent-minded, which leads to problems like leaving the stove on and having it catch on fire. Like Wade, Tovar is not the most intelligent member of the group. He also tends to refer to himself in the third person. He claims he has a twin named Tobar, and that being sexy is a crime in his country. It is revealed in episode 17 that the real Tovar was split into two people during the time travel process, creating one that was "pure evil", and the other "pure moron" (this being the Tovar shown most in the series). Like Evil Tovar, his final fate is unknown, although the 17th episode suggests that his DNA would be liquified and drunk by Catherine, Dutchmiller and Scientist Sam, who stayed on Strangerhood Lane. All that is known of Evil Tovar is that he was sent to his "original time" which apparently is Wall Street, New York 1929, making it possible he started the Great Deppression. Dickie Dutchmiller :*Real name: Officer BalthazarThe scientist Sam indistinctly refers to both Sam and Dutchmiller as Officier Balthazar and Mr. Smiggleton. Spelling is unconfirmed. :*Voice actor: Matt Hullum :*Episode Appearances: 1-4, 6-7, 10-17, Season 2 Episodes 3 & 4 Dutchmiller expresses excitement and enthusiasm about trivial things such as the mail box or trash can. He is not quite the smartest guy on the block, but has a very charismatic demeanor. He appears to be a Yuppie stereotype. Dutchmiller enjoys Japanese cuisine and Japanese culture; he answers the phone with "konnichiwa" and makes sushi for dinner. Also at the end of Episode 7 it appeared he had a "relationship" with Catherine. Because of the direction in which the scientist Sam turns to talk and the order in which he gives his indistinct name description, it's more than likely that Dutchmiller is really Officer Balthazar. He has no comment on this claim. He is shocked to learn that Catherine is completely in love with him, but goes along with it. He stays in the future with Catherine after he learns she is pregnant with his baby. Catherine :*Real name: Catherine :*Voice actor: Lindsey Griffith (Season 1), Ashley Jenkins (Season 2) :*Episode Appearances: 1-4, 6-7, 12-17, Season 2 Episodes 3 & 4 Catherine is superficial and judges people by their physical appearance. She is basically the stereotypical "dumb blonde", and likes to talk to herself in the mirror. She claims to have been married to Dutchmiller before they arrived in Strangerhood Lane. She secretly attempted over the course of the series to have Griggs blamed for Nikki's "death". Nikki (who was knocked out, and not dead), eventually reveals her as an undercover agent. She had attempted to get rid of Nikki to keep her true identity, and Strangerhood Lane's secrets hidden, and framed Griggs to cover her tracks. Her tiara is a radio antenna receiving commands from the radio tower in the Strangerhood; she also uses the tiara to control the garden gnome, which has an experimental mind-controlling device. Dutchmiller stays with her in the future; she has a son, but the baby looks more like Dr. Chalmers than like Dutchmiller. Nikki :*Real name: Nikki (pronounced Nik-kay) :*Voice actor: Brooke Hattabaugh :*Episode Appearances: 1-3, 5-6, 13-17 Nikki is an active and energetic personality that thrives for adventure. She's even more curious than Sam as to what's going on in the show and is on the scene to learn the truth long before the others are aware. She is also heavily fascinated with trying new things, particularly with trying on new outfits. She dislikes Catherine strongly (the feeling is mutual) and might be agnostic. The exact cause of her dislike for Catherine is not initially explained, and she seems to easily lose her temper when the others act ridiculous in front of her. She is assumed dead in Episode 5 by the rest of the group, but the Voice pretending to be Nikki's voiceover from above in Episode 6 was a trick. It's revealed in Episode 13 that she wasn't really dead. The tombstone planted in the cemetery was just another ploy to fool the others. Apparently, she had heard Tovar outside, and was surprised to see two Tovars. She followed him through all sorts of inexplicable places, and eventually found a secret base. Nikki searched through it, and found out that Griggs was her father, along with other information which explains almost everything about the Strangerhood, whilst making no sense at all. Back in her own time, she becomes the founder of a "kung-fu beauty salon for troubled teens". Griggs :*Real name: Unknown :*Voice actor: Burnie Burns :*Episode Appearances: 1-4, 6, 8-17 Griggs has a "tough guy" attitude, and wears jungle camouflage paint on his face. It is possible that he is a war veteran, and it is evident that he is slightly insane, as he talks to a garden gnome, which he calls a "stupid leprechaun", as well as having conversations with the devil and angel on his, and everyone else's, shoulders. Early episodes led audiences to believe that Griggs was most likely responsible for Nikki's "death", possibly at the order of the "leprechaun" he speaks to, although it was later found that Catherine was framing him, by putting clues around including green make-up and a "surprisingly feminine" note. He claims to be a "champion nerd puncher", and to hold the world high score for the sport. When he learns that Nikki is his daughter at the end of Episode 15, he does not object to the claim, but objects to the idea that he might be expected to pay child support. He has no memory of Nikki's relation to him, nor of Nikki's mother, or at least, he hasn't revealed any. After Griggs and Nikki are sent back to their time, the Elder Sam reveals Griggs actually is a murderer, and was returned to prison. Back in his own time, Griggs becomes an inventor of a new formula for camouflage makeup. The Omnipotent Voice :*Real name: Sam :*Voice actors: Geoff Ramsey and Gustavo Sorola simultaneously (as voice synthesizer), Paul Marino (as Scientist Sam), Gus Sorola (In Season 2) :*Episode Appearances: 2-4, 6, 11, 15-17, Season 2 Episode 2 The Omnipotent Voice first appears in the second episode and is partly responsible for bringing the eight people together in the neighborhood. The voice orders the other characters around. The Voice is part of a very high-tech system, with itself being a modulator to disguise Scientist Sam's voice. The Omnipotent Voice can project itself with a television or computer and controls the images on the television screen or computer monitor when it does this. The voice seems at times to want to befriend the cast ("Ha ha. Good one, Wade!"), while at other times, seeks only to boss them around for fun ("Silence, assorted stereotypes!"). In Episode 11, the voice is revealed to be behind the conspiracy that Griggs often rants on about. In Episode 16, Scientist Sam reveals this was all part of an elaborate scheme by future-world TV execs to run an experiment to get new TV show ideas. During the last episodes he continually states that he "just works there". Ironically, the ending of episode 17 states that he is now unemployed. Evil Tovar/Tobar :*Real name: Unknown :*Voice actor: Burnie Burns :*Episode Appearances: 6, 11, 14, 16-17 Tobar is Tovar's evil twin, according to Tovar. It is revealed in episode 17 that he was an accident in taking Tovar from his own time, his molecules were ripped apart creating two different people. One was "pure evil" (Tobar), and the other one "pure moron" (Tovar). He looks exactly like Tovar, with the exception of having a moustache (Tovar burnt his off early in the series in a fire). He is returned to Wall Street, New York, 1929. Before he disappears, he claims he will buy "tons of asbestos" on the stock market, the irony being that he was sent to the same year and place that the stock market crashed. As to his final fate, the ending of episode 17 simply states "cosmic whereabouts unknown". Samantha *Voice Actor: Lindsay Jones *Episode Appearances: Season 2, Episode 1 The Updater *Voice Actor: Yssa Badiola *Episode Appearances: Season 2, Episodes 2, 3 & 4 The Competitor *Voice Actor: Kdin Jenzen *Episode Appearances: Season 2, Episodes 2, 3 & 4 The Sheep *Voice Actor: Jordan Cwierz *Episode Appearances: Season 2, Episode 2 The Feeler *Voice Actor: Caiti Ward *Episode Appearances: Season 2, Episodes 2, 3 & 4 The Celebutard *Voice Actor: Kyle Taylor *Episode Appearances: Season 2, Episodes 2, 3 & 4 Planner *Voice Actor: Barbara Dunkelman *Episode Appearances: Season 2, Episodes 2, 3 & 4 Ray Narvaez Jr. *Voice Actor: Ray Narvaez Jr. *Episode Appearances: Season 2, Episodes 3 & 4 Notes External links *[http://sh.roosterteeth.com/ The Strangerhood] official site *[http://sh.roostertooths.com/ The Strangerhood unofficial resource site] Category:The Strangerhood Category:Lists Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Series Category:Completed Series